


Music Was My Life, Until I Met You.

by That1Fangurl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Everyone still skates, For humor purposes, I made him a little ooc, M/M, Mute!Yuuri, POV First Person, Yuuri POV, Yuuri is mute and produces music, thats all I can say without spoiling anything I wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Fangurl/pseuds/That1Fangurl
Summary: I’m supposed to be producing a music piece for Victor Nikiforov, yes the Victor Nikiforov. He wants to use it as his free skate for next season. Sounds simple enough, right? Wrong. Victor is one of the pickiest people I’ve produced for-- given that I’ve only produced for Phichit. However, he is by far the pickiest person I’ve met, and I’ve only known him a little over a week.





	

Looking down at the blank piece of music paper in front of me, I had a feeling that this one was going to join the thousands of others that littered my bedroom floor that had been rejected as well. Which meant I’d have to delete yet another music file off my computer.

Oh, you’re probably wondering how I ended up in this situation aren’t you? Well you’re in luck because I’m in a storytelling mood today. 

I’m supposed to be producing a music piece for Victor Nikiforov, yes  _ the  _ Victor Nikiforov. He wants to use it as his free skate for next season. Sounds simple enough, right?  _ Wrong. _ Victor is one of the pickiest people I’ve produced for-- given that I’ve only produced for Phichit. However, he is by far the pickiest person I’ve met, and I’ve only known him a little over a week.

The piece he wants to skate to is one that “describes him,” but how am I supposed to do that when I just met him?

And to top all that off, communicating with him in and of itself is difficult. Holding a conversation with him even more so. One, because he doesn’t know sign language. Two, because I have to write down  _ everything _ I want to share with him. Do you think Victor is patient enough for me to do that? No? You’d be correct.

You may be asking: Why don’t you just talk to him Yuri?

That's because I can’t--I’m mute. Yes, you heard… er... read right. I’m mute, I can’t voice my thoughts, but that’s a story for another time. I probably will tell Victor later on. Is that breaking the fourth wall? I hope so.

However, my door is opened, dragging me from my thoughts.

“Yuri, how’s the song writing going?” Phichit’s voice rang through the room.  I raise my head from my desk to look at him, happy that it’s his voice instead of Victor’s. Victor hadn’t been here all day and I am hoping it stays that way.

“That bad, huh?” The thai skater did his best to step over the sea of papers to sit on my bed, and I turned my chair to look at him properly. 

_ He’s so  _ _goddamn_ _  picky. I understand that he wants a good song to skate to but he’s rejected everything so far.  _ My fingers moved swiftly as I signed. (Yet another story for another time.)

“Maybe you should take a while to get to know him before you write anything else. You have almost a whole year, Yuri. Just give it time. Victor may be annoying at first, but he’s extremely talented and he probably wants something that will get him gold.”

Phichit makes it seem like socializing is the easiest thing in the world. Well it is for him, he’s a social butterfly, both on and off social media. I, on the other hand, am the exact opposite. Sometimes I wonder why he even puts up with me.

“And I get that it’s going to be hard for you, but if Victor skates to one of your songs then other skaters will want you and then you’ll become famous.”

_ I don’t want to be famous. Too much attention.  _ I rest my hands on the armrests of my chair. Getting to know Victor. That shouldn’t be too hard, right? I sure hope not.

Before Phichit could respond I turned my chair back around to continue on my piece. Hopefully Phichit was right about the Russian..

 

* * *

“So Yuri.” The Russian accent rang out from behind me. “What do you have this time.”

‘ _ Why does it matter. You’re just going to reject this one too.’  _ My thoughts scream. Although, thinking back on it I probably should have said them. Instead, I hit the spacebar on my laptop, letting the tune begin to play through the room, a chorus of acoustic and bass. As always, Victor was stretched out on my bed, staring at the ceiling and, as always, he shook his head halfway through the song. And,  _ as always _ , I roll my eyes and pause the song. It’s been the same process all week. 

_ What's the matter with it this time?  _ I scribble. 

“You really need to work on your handwriting...” The silver haired man mutters before shrugging. “It just… isn’t me. I can’t put it in specific words.” 

_ Then tell me something about you. I can’t do this if you won’t tell me who you are.  _ I scribble out as fast as I can, trying my best not to show my frustration, while ignoring the comment on my handwriting. 

Victor had the decency to smirk at that. “If I didn’t know any better, Yuri, I’d say you're getting frustrated with me.”

_ ‘Well who wouldn't be….’ _ I shake my head to get rid of the thought and glance at my paper, trying to come up with something to say that wouldn't offend Victor.

“Fine. I’ll make you a deal.” Victor sat up, his legs swinging off the side of my bed. I wasn’t liking the sound of this. “I think you’re very interesting, so while you get to know me, I’ll get to know you. But, of course, that is going to take some time. So, I'll give you three months to get to know me and write this song. And if you don’t write the song before the three months are over, I’m going to go back to Russia.” 

He grins softly, proud of his plan.

Not knowing what else to do, I nod.

This was the moment I began to dig my own grave.


End file.
